Heart Of The Omnitrix
by ChocolatSugar
Summary: Rikki, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are going on an adventure across the univese facing hurt, betrayal, friendship and love. Ben/OC and Gwen/Kevin
1. Prologue

**Heey people this is my first fanfiction, I'm not really sure how this story's going to go, but I hope you like it. This is not a Benlie fanfic it's a BenxOC slight QwenxKevin. Also slight AU.**

**Summary: Ben is about to find out that Azmuth had another Omnitrix…and it was a girl who has it. And she's endanger and it's Ben, Gwen, and Kevin's job to protect her and get her to the Galactic Headquarters all the way across the universe. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, all credit go to the rightful owners**

**Claimer: I own my OC Katie R. Rock/Rikki Rock and her family.**

**So let the story begin!**

**PROLOGUE**

"Richard! They're here!" Christie Rock yelled to her husband, she dropped the plate she had been cleaning, and before it hit the floor. She ran from the kitchen to his office in matter of seconds, her mind reeling at what she had seen.

_Always knew they would come but she didn't think today. Azumth had always warned that they would come the older she got, that it would show the glow more._ She stopped herself in front of her husband's desk, he already on his feet from her cry.

Richard Rock was standing behind his desk; thinking of a plan, anyway for them to get out with Katie and each plan wasn't good. "Where are they coming from?"

"I don't know, they keep on fading in and out like they know I'm watching for them**." Christie said slightly panicked.

Richard tried not to show his panic in his next words, "What do you mean?"

"They will come in to focus, like they have got their plan figured out and I'll see pieces of what their seeing. Then they'll focus on something trivial instead!" She nearly shouted the words, she was freighted but not for herself but of Katie.

Richard thought only for a moment but it seemed longer, finally looking at her with no fear, nor hesitation:

"I'll stay and fight; you take her far away and don't look back."

Christie felt numb as though all the air in the world had left, and she was chocking. "No."

"No, listen to me." Christie shook her head, he grabbed her arm and didn't let go until she looked him in the eye. "We have to make her safe. Go to Metis he'll know what to do."

Christie could feel the tears leaking from her eyes, "Richard…"

Richard kissed her soundly on the mouth and pushed her toward the door, "Go get Katie keep her save until the time is right."

Christie nodded and ran, up the spiral staircase she looked down once over the side to see Richard going from the kitchen toward the basement. But not pausing to go in depth at moment.

Running into Katie's room, her little girl was laying with her thumb in her mouth everything about looked calm, innocent. Christie picked her up, she didn't stir, and Katie just continued to suck on her thumb.

Christie grabbed random clothing, with one hand stuffing it all into a small bag. Throwing it on her shoulder and clutching Katie to her chest, she closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

_Where are they? _She question herself, she couldn't sense anything like before. Just when she was about to give up, she felt it – a choice. A choice that she could already seen was about to unfold, she could see that there were only three of them; two males and a female.

The older male and female's thoughts were clouded, they had been warned that she could read their choices, and see their actions before they made them. However the younger boy was cocky, his mind was getting less clouded as they walked into the Rock's backyard.

Inside his mind it was dark but one thing in his memory was something she least expected she gasped aloud freighted at what she had seen.

"Ohmyigod…" she murmured. She couldn't think about what she just saw right then, she had to get Katie to safety.

Christie picked up her car keys off the white dresser, shoving it into her pocket she closing her eyes again thinking of where she wanted to be, _Right next to my car in the drive way.**_

She opened them, seeing she was now not inside her house, but in the driveway, taking her out her car keys she unlocked the car. Putting a sleeping Katie and her stuff in the back, she heard a loud crash that sound like the back door being smashed in.

She didn't hesitate, jumping into the driver's seat she started the car and pulled out of the drive and took off into down the street.

She didn't look back, no once, as she sped off into the night...

**Soooo what do you think…? Sorry it got kinda sloppy at the end, I haven't been sleeping well and I was tired…Anyway I hope you guys liked it. Please review, I would like help I'm new to this so help me out. But be kind:) I'll update soon, but it may be a while I'm working on my Chronicles of Narnia story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay I'm back quicker than I thought. Here's chapter 1, also people reading can you please write a little review it will make a sad girl's life, less sad. Thanks.**

**And special thanks to who added my story to her favorite stories list. Thank you so much!**

**Dancedancegirl12— Ya sorry about that, later on you'll find out more about Katie/Rikki's parents. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, all credit goes to the rightful owners. I do own Rikki, her friends, and family and the plot line; I know, be jealous;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**First Impressions**

**Rikki**

* * *

><p>It was a regular Tuesday, in Ravenswood<strong> (AN: I just made up Ravenswood I don't know if there is a real town but for now it will be a town south of Bellwood.), **I was sitting in my second period class. Algebra 2, ugh. Whoever decided that you have to continue with math when you're a junior in high school, should be hunted down and forced to listen to Ms. Bedell talk about dogs.

"…Well you see my dog had three bones and he…" She had been talking about how her dog was sick and had three bones and how she needed to take him to the vet, and blah blah blah.

As a class we knew more about her dog then Algebra, which didn't really affect my grade while other's in my class where beginning to fail. I looked around at the faces of my classmates, ten boys and eight girls (we did have nine but Gina Morgan dropped out of school, cause she got prego, and rumors said she wanted to be on Sixteen and Pregnant.) I looked back diagonal to my left catching the eye of my best friend Charlie Martin.

She smiled wickedly at me showing she was thinking up a prank. I've got to say if you didn't know her well, you would have thought she would be a cheerleader. Charlie was a dark brunette with light green eyes that missed nothing, and sparkled with energy. She was loyal, goofy, and best of all honest, bluntly honest in fact. If you want the truth go to her, she'll tell yeah how it is. We have known each other for so long people say we're almost like sisters.

I raised an eyebrow at her, sending her almost a message like: _What are you thinking?"_

Charlie raised her eyebrows in response, as if to say _who me?_

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the front, probing elbow on the desk and then planting my chin on my closed fist, closing my eyes. The world was just about to fade out, sending me into dream land when a voice broke through.

"Katie."I opened one eye (nobody ever called me Katie expect my parents and Ms. Bedell, well more like nobody dared, especially after the little—okay large incident in freshman year long story. Let's just say it involve broken bones enough said) to look at Ms. Bedell, she held out a slip of paper. "You're needed in the office now."

I opened both eyes in shock, and then turned to look at Charlie. Charlie's face mirrors my own shocked/confused one, everybody knew that if you got a slip in the middle of the day, _and _the slip didn't say why you have to go up to the office it's a detention or suspension.

I shrugged my shoulders, turned back to the front grabbed my backpack and Algebra book, and got up and went down the aisle of desk to the front, Ms. Bedell handed me the slip and then continued on with her story. I walked out of the classroom and out in to the fresh air.

My school was open campus, so administration near the gym so that was across campus. As I walked toward administration I stopped my locker to drop of my book. As I put in my combination, I thought of any reasons I would be sent up to the office and I thought of a view:

The stink bomb that went off in the teachers' lounge (I wasn't involve however I didn't disapprove of the prank—it was Charlie)

The mysterious disappearance of Mr. Todd's toupee (Charlie again with surprising the help of our other friend Leah)

And then the food fight in the lunch room yesterday (okay that was me, but that doesn't mean I was the only one who participated.)

After I put my book away and closed my locker, I realized someone must have tattled. Crap. I was told one more detention and no car.

That's like my own personal hell, because then I would have to be forced to borrow my brothers' cars. Seeing how my friends didn't have cars yet—Charlie's parents didn't trust her with a car (couldn't blame 'em), and Leah, who was just fifteen (she had skipped some grades) and was just learning how to drive.

My two oldest brothers, Chris and Danny (they were twins, besides the fact they looked nothing like their personalities were the same as well, nothing alike.) Danny would have scoffed at my ability to get detention and told me no; while Chris would have smiled and gently said he would be too busy to let me borrow his car. James my other younger brother by just a year, would definitely be a no, cause he would need it, even when he wasn't going anywhere in it.

My sisters; Mac (Mackenzie), Nikki (Nicole), and Kimmy (Kimberly-Ann) all weren't allowed to get a car until they were seniors. Our parents believed that it would stop any chances of us getting 1) drunk and in an accident, 2) prego 3) or dead.

Just as I was thinking up a good excuse for my parents, I walked into the office and stopped mid-thought.

The office was pretty open and rarely busy, Mr. Rush, the principal, liked to brag about how he kept the office a well oiled machine, in my almost three and a half years of going to Ravenswood High, I've never see it this chaotic.

The secretaries were running about from their desks to other people's desks then would disappear down the side hallways. And even student aids were running about getting paper work, two student aids ran right into each other, scrambled to get the papers back in their hands and without an apology they both got to their feet and went off in opposite directions.

Then it got even weirder, the football coach ran past me carrying a bright pink uniform. On his tail, was the cheerleading captain, who was pulling on her br—pink? What the eff is going on?

I stared open mouthed at the chaos that was around me, I went up to Ms. Brock, one of the only secretary still at her desk, she seemed to be so focused on reading something on the computer screen she didn't see me walk up.

"Ms. Brock," I said, she jumped almost out of her seat. "Uh what's going on?"

"Oh, Rikki," She said, turning her chair around to face me, "well, apparently someone has turned all the cheerleaders hair pink, and all the football uniforms pink! And someone deleted everything on the school's main frame."

I rose and eyebrow, _Ok, Charlie definitely for the first one with probably the help of James but, the second one? _I thought. Then aloud, "Do you know who did it?"

"No." I snorted at her response didn't need to be rocket scientist to know Charlie or James were behind the first one. "Also Rikki your need in the conference room."

I nodded, and walked down the side hallway, past several crying cheerleaders, and opened the door at the very end and walked in.

Entering I was surprised to see the table almost packed with people. The nine people in the room all looked silently at me, I was surprised to see both my parent and Mr. Rush with the superintendent of the school Mr. Anderson and then five people I didn't recognize. Three males, two females.

I sat down next to my mom across from the five people. I looked at Mr. Rush who was at the head of the table, then Mr. Anderson who was at the foot, and finally at my parents. The tension was so thick in the air I found it weird.

Since I nobody was talking, I took the time to examine the people across from me. The one farthest from me near Mr. Anderson was an old guy, with greying hair and wearing a red Hawaiian shirt. He seemed old but the look in his eyes said he still wasn't ready to give up and start being his age. His eyes also seemed to sparkle with energy.

Next him was a girl about my age, she was pretty with red hair that she had down in curls around her heart shaped face, her green eyes showed intelligence. She had small pale pink lips. She was wearing a white collared shirt. I noticed that every now and then she would stare at the guy sitting next to her. Boyfriend?

That makes me come to the boy next to her; he was probably about a year older than me. With long black hair that seemed messy, but hot on him. He had a strong face, and eyes that were dark almost black that had a haunted look to them. Like he had seen too much. He was wearing a dark navy shirt, that covered his broad chest that showed he worked out; his hand was tapping quietly on the conference table showing his impatience.

Next to bad boy dude, was a girl that I don't know why, but I just immediately didn't like. She had short black hair that with bangs flipped to the side, her eyes were dark—brown maybe? She was wearing a Juicy pink jacket over a white tank top. She was pretty, but looking closely comparing her to the red head this girl beauty was cosmetic helped. While the red head didn't seem to wear make-up this girl almost over used it in all the wrong ways. She was holding hands with the boy next to her.

Finally I looked at the boy at the end. As soon as I looked at him, my eyes caught his; I felt this force to go to him. My eyes were swimming in the green depths of his. I mentally shook myself;I looked away from his eyes to examine him.

He had dark brown hair that had natural highlights that showed he spent a lot of time out in the sun. He was tan, but not Jersey Shore tan, just tan enough in my opinion. He had on a white sports shirt that said in big blue and black block lettering Bellwood High Soccer Team. He looked very familiar, I just couldn't remember where I'd seen him.

Nobody was speaking and it was getting kinda awkward with everyone sitting in silence so I pulled a Charlie.

Slamming my hand on the table, causing everyone to look at me I said loudly, "Okay it's to awkward as much as I love sitting in a room with my principle, the superintendent, my parents and five strangers. I'd rather be in Ms. Bedell's room listening to her dog stories than this."

The old guy at the end chuckled, "Yup, your Christie's daughter alright."

I stared at him confused, "What?"

"Never mind that now, I guess we are being little rude by not introducing ourselves. My name is Max Tennyson." He said smiling warmly at me like he had known me my entire life.

The red headed her spoke up next, "Hello, I'm Gwen Tennyson." She smiled sweetly at me, this girl reminded me of an older Leah.

I looked at the boy next to her, and rose and eyebrow while he just sat there staring off bored tapping his fingers on the table. Then Gwen elbowed him in the ribs, "Ow, Gwen—" I smirked, while Gwen nodded toward me "Oh, uh Kevin Levin." He gave a little wave and went back to staring off bored and began to tap again.

Short hair girl said in a preppy voice, "Julie Yamamoto."

I looked at the green eyed boy, "Ben. Ben Tennyson."

As soon as the words left his mouth I was on my feet and pointed my neon blue nails at him, "YOU! I thought I recognized you Mr. I-Think-I'm-All-That-An-A-Bag-Of-Chips-With-A-Soda-On-The-Side!"

Ben looked horrified, heck everyone did at my sudden outburst expect, Kevin—who was biting his knuckles to not burst out laughing—Gwen—who was smiling widely at her cousins horrified expression—and then finally Max who chuckled to himself and said:

"Yes, ma'am you're definitely Christie's daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that their not wearing things they usually wear, also some of their looks are different (Gwen) but just go along with it. Also this is set during Ben10: Ulimate Alien so everyone knows Ben's a hero.<strong>

**Okay so I'd really like to know what you think-wait hold on. *builds b****arricade around self***

**-Okay now, tell me whatchya think. I'd really like to know.**

**Until Next time! Adieu! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok this chapter is really short but, I think it will clear up some questions from the prologue. This is in Max's POV, its some insight on Christie's Powers and how Max knows her.**

**I'm not really happy with no review there's a lot of hits and don't get me wrong that's awesome however, I don't think people really like the story if nobody's reviewing. Now I will say this if nobody review's I'm going to be slow with updating. I mean say how its going say if you like Rikki, or ask me a random question. Rant over moving on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, he is owned by Man of Action. Dang it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Memories**

**Max POV**

I chuckled at my grandson's horrified expression, this girl was so much like Christie it was shocking. They had the same fire in their eyes.

Katie or Rikki as she liked to be called was the spitting image of her mother, expect the eyes – she had her father Richard's eyes.

I could remember the first time I met young Christie Young. I had been working at the Plumber's for several years, her father an old friend Daniel Young. Daniel, had been just several years older than myself, he didn't like doing things in small things he was a hard worker and a true family-man.

Daniel had come to headquarters near the outer part of the Milky Way, wanting to show his daughter who had only been thirteen, the place.

Daniel had said before that she was special, she could see things. I didn't understand how she could see things, but Daniel said it was hard to explain unless I met her myself.

_I had been sitting in the waiting room of headquarters, reading Comet News, when a flash of light made me look up._

_Stepping in to the room was an older man with a young girl; the girl was probably the same age as my youngest son. She had long dark hair and big green eyes that had a fire in them._

_I set the newspaper down and walked over to them, "How are yeah, Dan."_

"_Good, Max" said as we shook hands, "I would like you to meet my daughter Christie. Christie this is Max Tennyson the best Plummer out there."_

_When I held out my hand for her to shake, she didn't take, looking me right in the eyes she simply said:_

"_Your actions will make you lose what you value most. Your grandson then will continue on with your work, but do not fear for you will be there for him in his trail through the battle."_

_I froze; I looked into this girl's eyes. They held something, wisdom beyond her years then it was gone. _

"_What you looking at you old fart." Then she turned and walked down hallway looking at pictures as she went._

_I looked after her, "What was that."_

_I heard Dan sigh, "She's ¼ physic she can see things. Don't worry Max it's most likely not going to happen." He patted my shoulder and walked after his daughter._

I tried to forget the incident but, after several missions it slipped my mind. The message did come back when I got into a fight with my sons about my job, and they began to close themselves off from me. So I lose what I value most. Then again it comes true when Ben got the Omintrix and fought Vilgax.

Even after that that day that she said that, the girl was full of spunk. She soon become part of the Plumbers and was a great protégé to me.

She never gave up and was very much like a daughter to me. Looking at young Katie, or Rikki her accusing finger at Ben and the slight blush I could see forming on my grandson cheeks.

_Yes,_ I thought, _this is definitely going to be very intresting. _I leaned back in my chair, resting my arms on the arms of the wooden chair, waiting for what would happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did ya like it. R&amp;R people come on!<strong>

**Let the Force be with - that's Star Wars umm nevermind.**

**ChocolatSugar:)**


	4. Chapter 3

Hey sorry, but I'm going to be updating every now and then, when I get a chance. Sorry but school comes first and my grades have been dropping from missing so much school. Sorry this chapter is really, really short; I have a project due tomorrow, as well, as other homework. I'm getting a week off the week after next so I'll probably be able to update again. Just bear with me.

Thanks to: **XxAsuraXxJinchuurikiXx, justtthedoctor, misstwilightprincess, missalyssap, and Gabrielus Prime**:) you guys make me wanna continue this story:)

Also I would like to say **527 hits** ohmygosh! Please if you're reading just review, anonymously, sign in, whatever it means a lot if you review. It really makes my day:)

So here's the **Disclaimer: No matter how much I beg and I pled, Man of Action will not let me own Ben 10. Don't worry though I do own Rikki, her parents, and the plot line so booyah!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Fighting**

**.**

**.**

**Rikki**

Recap from Chapter One:

_I looked at the green eyed boy, "Ben. Ben Tennyson."_

_As soon as the words left his mouth I was on my feet and pointed my neon blue nails at him, "YOU! I thought I recognized you Mr. I-Think-I'm-All-That-An-A-Bag-Of-Chips-With-A-Soda-On-The-Side!"_

_Ben looked horrified, heck everyone did at my sudden outburst expect, Kevin—who was biting his knuckles to not burst out laughing—Gwen—who was smiling widely at her cousins horrified expression—and then finally Max who chuckled to himself and said:_

"_Yes, ma'am you're definitely Christie's daughter."_

xXx

It was almost creepy how quiet it was in the RV, the only sound was that of the radio playing some old rock station.

Oh, I better explain how I got here in RV with a bunch of strangers I just met. See this is how it went down:

"_Katelyn Rosemarie Thompson, sit your butt down this instant. It's impolite to point at people." My mom said grabbing my pointing hand and pulling me down back to my seat beside her._

"_But mom don't you know who he is!" I shouted, about to point my finger at him again when she grabbed both of my hands and put them in hers._

"_Katelyn he as well as they,"Gesturing to the Ben, Julie, Kevin, and Max, "are here to help you."_

"_Well," I said drawing out the l part, "I don't want any help from him so bleh." Don't ask me why I said bleh, Charlie does it all the time and soon enough got a lot of people saying bleh at the end of their sentences. It was terribly annoying to people._

_My parents included, my mom said, "Really."_

"_What," I said innocently._

_My father sighed, "Listen Katie it's not safe to have you stay with us anymore."_

"_What do you mean safe," I said my eyebrows slightly scrunched._

"_Sweetie," I winced, whenever my mom started calling me a pet name it meant she was trying to tell me the truth but in a way that I wouldn't take it the wrong way._

"_Don't okay; just tell me what you need to tell me." I said, "This beating around the bush thing aint going to work."_

_Instead of her parents speaking up, to my surprise Max answered, "Your right, this is your life. Then let me a explain something to you. You're endanger, and from someone that is far scary than any mean girls you've ever faced, or even cartoon characters you've ever watched."_

_I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, he continued, "We know him as Vilgax."_

_The name seemed to hold a lot of sway with everyone in the room. Mr. Rush and Anderson both cringed slightly, Julie looked nervous, Kevin looked angry, Ben tensed, even my parents seemed to sense up, while Gwen and Max looked solemn._

_Gwen then spoke, "Obviously you don't know him –" I rolled my eyes –" But he knows you and he wants you dead."_

"_Why me? What did I ever do to him?" I asked looking around the room in confusion._

"_You have something that he wants." Max said._

"_And what would that be." I looked hard at him, waiting for the answer._

"_He wants the Omintrix inside of you." My eyes widen, I turned away from Max to look at a solemn Ben._

"_Say what-? I begin; Ben cut me off, before I could finish my sentence._

"_Listen we don't know why, but Azimuth just told us to protect you until we get you to the Galactic Headquarters near Planet 1523. You apparently have the Omintrix inside of you, so if someone bad captures you then you could create a Galactic War that could probably get Earth destroyed. And we –" gesturing toward the mainly Max, Gwen and Kevin – "can't afford to let that happen."_

"_Is this a joke?" I asked desperately looking at my parents, "is Ashton Kutcher going to jump out and say 'Gotcha Yeah!'. Right?"_

"_No," Mr. Rush said finally speaking, "its not. Your endanger and we must do everything in our power not to let you fall into the wrong hands."_

"_How are you involved in this you're my principal, and you're –" turning to Mr. Anderson – "the superintendent. What can you do?"_

"_We've been your guardians at school, we retired Plumbers." Mr. Anderson said casually._

_Plumbers?" I asked._

"_Galactic officers."_

_I really wanted to say that PLUMBERS was probably the most idiotic name for a group of galactic police officers, but I forced myself to remain quiet._

"_Listen we don't have time for we have this, they're probably already found you." Kevin said finally speaking for the first time since telling me his name._

"_Say what!" I yelled, "What do you mean they probably found me!"_

"_It'll be alright, Katelyn, they'll protect you go with them." My dad said sending a sad smile in my direction._

_I looked around the room at these people, finally giving up I said; "Fine."_

Like I said I'm in a rusty RV, sitting at the tiny table right next to the window. I was looking out watching cars that past us on highway.

The silence was annoying me, to me it seemed like they had no idea what to do with me. Plus I was being to feel really sleepy.

I turned from the window, Ben was looking through the fridge with Julie glued to his hip (seriously it seemed like she couldn't function without being with a foot of him), Gwen was sitting across from me reading quietly Romeo and Juliet (most annoying story ever, it made me feel like an idiot reading it), Kevin was sitting in the passage seat next to Max reading a car magazine, and Max seemed to be lost in thought while he drove down the road.

"Is there somewhere I can take a nap?"

"Huh?" Gwen looked up from her book.

"I'm tired it's been an hour drive. Is there someplace in this RV, I can take a nap?" I asked Gwen.

"Oh," she said putting her book down then pointed down the hall past Ben and Julie. "Do the hall to the left."

"Thanks." I said getting, about to walk past Ben when Julie decides that was the moment she wanted to just step right in front of me to wrap her arms around Ben from behind.

"Could you move?" I asked snapping slightly. Hey I'm tired and if someone's going to get in the way of me and a nice bed then prepare for bitchyness.

"Excuse you," she said unwinding herself from Ben.

"Listen Miss-Cannot-Live-Without-Her-Boyfriend, I'm tired and I really just want to go take a nap."

"Well then you should say 'Can I please move'." She replied in her very annoying chipmunk voice.

"Your right I should have said something else," I said sweetly, "Like this for example; MOVE IT!"

Then I grabbed her and almost threw her out of the way. Ben grabbed my wrist, "Don't you ever touch Julie like that!"

"IF you even think for one second I'm going to apologize then you're dead wrong! So you and" pointing behind me at Julie "can kiss my beautiful ASS!" Putting my hand on my butt for emphasis.

He and I locked eyes, dark forest and dark brown; we seemed to have a staring contest to see who would look away first. Then he looked away.

"That's what I thought." I said pushing past him down the hall and opened the door to the left and slammed it behind me. The room was a small bedroom with bunk beds. I'm guessing Ben and Gwen slept in here when they went camping with their grandpa.

I sat down on the bunk bed at the bottom; the bed was soft yet firm. I laid myself on the bed putting my face into the pillow.

I left my mind wonder to what my friends were doing; Charlie was probably in the principal's office getting in trouble for coloring the football teams' jersey and the cheerleaders' hair pink, while Leah was in class listening diligently like usual. While James was most likely in the Dean of Men, getting a detention, Nikki would be in the library reading a book, and Mac would be hanging with her friends by the LA (Lunch Area).

I smiled into the pillow; a tear began to slide down my cheek. My parents never said if I would be going home anytime soon, and I had never gotten to say goodbye.

More tears slid down my cheek, here I was on a bus with two idiots – one a total bitch, and other was just a jerk – a smart girl, a bad boy, and an a old dude. I want to go home where everything was normal.

Stuffing my face into the pillow to muffle my sobs, after crying for the first time in years, I fell into subconscious.

* * *

><p>Hey if you have any ideas, also any names for Planets or Galaxies to have me add in the story please tell me.<p>

This is Auish and also it Ben 10 so some there are obviously going to be some planets names we've never heard of. I'm trying to come up with the names of planets or galaxies for them to visit and i don't really have ideas soo...

By the way what do you think of Rikki so far, I've just learned what a Mary Sue is and I'm hoping she isn't one.

Just to let you guys know I have Rikki's picture in my profile:)

Next chapter you might just get Ben or Gwen's POV; also in my story Gwen and Kevin aren't going out, their however really good friends.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!:)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm sooo sorry for not updating in a while, I've been busy but do not worry for I'm back!**

**Thanks to everyone who favorited/alerted you guys all rock. I'm not even kidding right now. But come on people review. REVIEW!**

**Also this chapter is in Gwen's POV and then Ben's. Also note I'm a girl so if I make Ben sound female in anyway sorry but a guy's mind is a very simple place and for a girl who's mind is crazy and chaotic its hard to figure out how a guy might think. ALso I would love to know who's POV you would like next. Any thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Thoughts**

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen<strong>

I watched the spectacle that happened before my eyes. It didn't surprise me in the slightest that Julie had pulled that bitchy girlfriend stunt. What did surprise me was that my cousin – that was almost my brother – defender Julie's actions toward Rikki, and even got angry at Rikki for that.

Rikki to me seemed like a very caring person, she was most definitely loyal and stubborn.

_Ben and Rikki are a lot alike._

I sighed, hopefully they would get along. Grandpa Max said that according to Azmuth they had to go all the way across the galaxy to get to the only Galactic Headquarters that head the technology to remove the Omintrix from Rikki's heart without hurting her. From where it was located Kevin said that it would only take them a couple of weeks without interruptions.

But when Ben grabbed Rikki's hands I saw something in their auras. I remember when I did research into my heritage a book on auras came up, it showed something exactly describing what I just saw.

I brushed it off, it had to be nothing, and after all it's impossible for something like that to happen so quickly. Right?

**Ben**

I watched Rikki stomp away from me down the hall, and slam the door to the bedroom shut. I felt angry toward her so much. How dare she be rude to Julie.

_But Julie deserved it she was being rude, _a little voice in my head whispered.

No, she was just defending herself from the evil girl, I thought.

_You know that you're wrong, Rikki is a good person and a very beautiful person at that_. The voice whispered it back in a knowing tone.

Yeah right, I thought back to the voice, she called me full of myself. How the heck is that a good person. Also she's not even pretty.

_Maybe cause you are full of yourself, and you know she is why do you deny it._

Shut it, and leave me alone. I thought bitterly.

The voice didn't speak again and I sat down across from my cousin, Julie slid in next to me. She started to get closer to me, shoving right up against me. I didn't know why but it bothered me, her clinginess to me. The words Rikki said came to mind:

"Listen Miss-Cannot-Live-Without-Her-Boyfriend..."

It was true lately Julie as been always at my side or falling me around. I couldn't help myself but compare the two of them to each other.

While Julie had short black hair, that she always at combed in bob; Rikki's hair was dark reddish brown to her shoulders that had bangs, I noticed she would brush out of her eyes when she was nervous.

Julie's eyes looked just a dark grey color, which always seemed oddly cold; Rikki's deep brown eyes sparkled with fire especially when she shouted at me.

I didn't know why but thinking about her made me what to apologize for yelling at her. I heard a soft thud across from me; I looked away from the window.

Gwen face was in a scowl, she said in a disapproving tone, "What the heck was that Ben she's not the enemy you know. Go apologize."

"Whatever," I said. Any trace of guilt disappeared when Gwen scowled me, I wasn't going to apologize especially now. I guess you could call it me being stubborn, but I call it not wanting people telling me what to do.

Gwen shook her head. Julie put her head on my shoulder and said to Gwen, "Don't get mad at Ben, that witch is horrible." I felt angry bubble up in my chest when I heard her call Rikki that. Before I could say anything Gwen beat me to it.

"You've got to be joking, Rikki has done nothing to you Julie. You're just angry because she put you in your place." Gwen said scowling at Julie, something I noted she did a lot lately.

I raised an eyebrow at my cousin; Gwen had usually never been rude to anyone. I looked up at Kevin and saw he was looking at us, mainly Gwen with raised eyebrows. He seemed just as confused as I was at Gwen's attitude.

Rolling her eyes at Gwen, Julie merrily said, "Whatever."

Gwen got up and said to me in a dark tone, "You better apologize she don't deserve this, and you know why Ben." She grabbed her book and put under arm and walked toward the back of the RV.

Kevin called out to her, "Where are you going?"

"To talk to Rikki, and get away from a certain person." She said casually.

Julie scoffed into my shoulder. After hearing the soft sound of a door opening then closing and seeing Kevin turn his attention back to his car magazine; I finally pulled away from Julie to look at her. She looked at me in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She whispered to not be overheard by a certain guy, who would probably tell Gwen anything we said.

"Nothing nevermind." I whispered back, I didn't know why but her calling Rikki a witch really bothered me.

Julie looked at me strangely, then shook it off and put her head back on my shoulder. For some reason I felt like someone else's head belonged there.

Brushing off the thought I looked out the window, hoping to be in Bellwood soon. Where things might make more sense.

* * *

><p><strong>WHO'S POV WOULD YOU LIKE NEXT CHAPTER. ALSO IS THE STORY MOVING TO SLOW OR TO FAST OR IS IT JUST RIGHT LET ME KNOW.<strong>

**REVIEWS=LOVE**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay first off I would like to say…Thank you, thank you, thank you. I didn't even think this story was that good, and then all of a sudden I'm getting all these people who are now following the story. Oh. My. God. It's crazy. You guys made me want to write this chapter. **

**Seriously, I was thinking about just forgetting about it and then I start getting these story alerts and I'm like "DANG people must actually like the story." So here it just for all of you who alerted, I love you all.**

**To all of you who have alerted/favorite/reviewed:**

**AccioNimbus2000, Chuu112, Gabrielus Prime, missalyssap, Shima17, solaheartnet, XxAsuraXxJinchuurikiXx, Ginga no Yousei, Justthedoctor, Peaches224, MikiMoke, and zues24.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful MikiMoke and solahearnet for their lovely reviews. MikiMoke the last part of the chapter is for you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN RIKKI, THE PLOT, AND OF COURSE KEVIN'S SEXY HAIR…**

***RING RING*, **_**WHAT I DON'T OWN KEVIN'S SEXY BED HEAD HAIR?**_

**NOOOOOO!**

**OH AND BEFORE I FORGET THANKS TO YOU WHO HAVE READ THE STORY I'VE RECEIVED 1,347 HITS!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX<strong>

**WAKE UP CALLS AND MALE BONDING**

* * *

><p>I rolled over onto my side, and gently rubbed my eyes. I could feel the sticky-ness that was my mascara and eyeliner on my eyes that I had left on when before I took a nap.<p>

NOTE-TO-SELF: Never ever, go to sleep with mascara and eyeliner. It sticks to your eyes and is very annoying.

I groan and then opening my eyes slowly, the mascara made it very hard to look around because of the dark spots dancing around my vision. But I could immediately tell that where ever I was it wasn't where I fell to sleep.

The smell of the room made me want to vomit; it smelled what's the word…oh yeah; OLD, worn out, anything along those lines would do. I tried to ignore the smell and go back to sleep when someone just wanted to wake me up.

Someone shook my shoulder; I groaned and tried to hit the person so they would leave me alone. I heard a soft laugh.

Then through the daze a voice broke through saying, "Rikki you've got to wake up."

I rolled over stuffing my face into the pillow and gave a muffled, "Go away."

Whoever it was chuckled, "Come on my mom made breakfast and I think you'll like it."

I rolled over quickly and sat up almost cracking heads with Gwen.

"Pancakes," I asked eagerly.

"Yup," Gwen said smiling, "with bacon, toast, eggs, and well…I think you get it. After all Kevin and…"

I was already gone, as soon as she said eggs. Let's just say I don't need asking twice when it comes to food, Charlie definitely takes the cake in eating but I'm a close second.

I ran down the hallway, I spotted the stairs and ran down the steps almost falling down the last flight in my haste. I followed the smell of pancakes and bacon to what looked to be the dining room. I flopped down on to the nearest seat with a plate in front of it and grabbed the fork in my left and a knife and right and waited for the food.

Gwen came in and looked at me, an amused expression on her face than sat down across from me.

Her hair was up in a high ponytail, with her bangs swept to the side. Her face looked freshly washed, and her eyes looked bright even though it was early morning. She was wearing a pair of dark blue pajama bottoms and a light blue tank. "Hungry," she asked.

I opened my mouth to answer and my stomach growled loudly, I smiled, "Does that answer your question."

"Ah a girl after my own heart." A voice from behind me said.

I turned and saw Kevin, looking very sexy with his bed head hair style and a t-shirt with the Nascar written on it and plaid pajama bottoms. Even though his body language said he was tired, his eyes sparkled. I couldn't help but smile he was just adorable.

He sat down next to me, "Yup Mrs. T's cooking is amazing."

I saw out of the corner of my eye and saw Gwen blushing (Interesting). She quickly cover it up, "Kevin you eat most of my mom's cooking every time you come over."

"Can't blame me, your mom's cooking is like heaven." He pretended to stare off into the distance think of her cooking.

I laughed, "It's really that good."

Kevin smiled at me, "You better believe it. Gwen's a pretty good cook to especially her sweeties."

I looked over at Gwen for confirmation; she had a light blush to her cheeks and nodded, "I make a mean patch of cookies."

I stood and proclaimed loudly, "Gwen, you are now forever my friend as long as you can make cookies."

She laughed loudly, "Okay."

From the doorway behind Gwen a woman with red hair and dark brown eyes, I'm guessing Mrs. T.

"Kevin dear would you mind making Ben for me."

"Sure Mrs. T." Kevin said and got up and walked out.

"Thank you dear." She said and went back into the kitchen.

As soon as Mrs. T was back in the kitchen I looked over my shoulder to make sure Kevin was really gone, and turned back to Gwen. "So how long have you like Kevin?" I whispered casually.

Dang look at that blush, Gwen's blush almost matched her red hair. I smiled, "So I'm guessing for a while then."

She looked away still blushing, "Okay yeah I like him, but he never seems to notice me anymore than a friend."

I could tell from her tone, that she was beyond liking him but I don't think she was ready to admit it yet or maybe not admit it to me yet.

"Well," I began, "Maybe I can change that."

She looked up at me, her face so hopeful. "Really."

"Definitely," I said positively serious, "after all what are friends for." Then I thought for a second. "We are friends, no?"

"Yeah," Gwen said, and then a Cheshire cat smile crossed her face, "Anyone who doesn't like Julie is okay in my book."

"Then we're going to be the best of friends." I said grinning at her.

"Absolutly."

* * *

><p><strong>Kevin<strong>

It was hard to walk out of the room Gwen looked so beautiful seating there talking to Rikki. Her face was so child-like when she woke up. Her eyes still wide with innocence and tiredness yet alert. She looked so small in those pajamas I wanted to just hold her close and never let go.

I shook my head, focus, focus. Just a couple minutes and I'll be back in the dining room eating breakfast with her. I went up the stairs trying to act casual, by calmly walking up the stairs but if felt like agony the farther I got from her.

Did love hurt this much? Man I sound like such a wimp…

I pushed open the door to the room right next to Gwen's. The door was slightly open, I without knocking, pushed open the door and walked in. Ben was lying face down into the pillow. The pillow still couldn't muffle Ben's annoying snores. Even though the dude was my best friend, he sounded like a freight train.

_Gwen doesn't snore_, a voice said in my head.

Shut up! I mentally shouted at it. Thinking the only way to get HER of my mind was too well…

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ben screamed as he landed on the floor with a loud thump the sheets entangling around him.

"Wake up man." I said smiling as I let the mattress fall back down to its original position.

Freeing his head so that he could look at me, Ben said in a cold tone, "There are more subtle ways to walk someone up Kevin."

"Too bad I'm not subtle then." I said smiling.

He rolled his eyes; he then began to untangle himself from the sheets. "So what's up with the early morning wakeup call?"

"Gwen's mom said to wake yeah up for breakfast." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh," Ben said then walking over to find to a dresser to find a shirt.

I waited a second his back still to me, then said casually, "So what was up yesterday Tennyson."

"Watchya mean," He said still looking through the drawers.

"I mean the whole thing that happened with Julie and Rikki." I said watching for his reaction.

Ben stopped looking for a second, then grabbed a shirt and turned to face me. "What about it?"

"You know what I mean Ben." I was a little shocked at Ben's coolness to the subject. I mean Julie had acted like a bitch to Rikki without even knowing the girl.

"Actually I don't Kevin, what do you want me to say." He said pulling the shirt over his head.

"Well for one, why hell did you get angry at Rikki for defending herself to Julie when Julie was the bitch who started it."

Ben looked a little guilty, "I don't know I just was."

I raised an eyebrow, "That's all you're going to say."

He looked away, I mentally sighed. Guess that's all I'm going to get out of him for now. Just when I was about to say 'let's go down for breakfast', Ben suddenly asked, "What was Gwen's problem yesterday?"

"Huh?"

"She seemed pissed more than usual, I mean." Ben said.

I chuckled, "I don't know. Ask her." I already knew why.

"Na, whatever she's probably PMSing." Ben said soundly like he obviously believed that.

"Dude," I grimaced.

"What," He asked. "I was around her all summer when I was young; you learn things about women when you're confined to live with them."

I rolled my eyes, "Let's go get breakfast."

"Cool," he practically ran out of the room.

While I slowly trailed after him, I didn't wanting to look too eager to return to Gwen, I mean the dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay to those of you who are ready the story I hope I got Kevin's personalitly right. I don't want him too out of character I mean yeah he's in my story but still. <strong>

**SO you guys like the male bonding moment between Kevin and Ben or even more the growing friendship between Rikki and Gwen.**

**Remember YOU WRITING REVIEWS=ME WRITING THE REST OF THE STORY.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone sorry for no update in while but finals and then family issues it was just chaos. I'm sorry if this chapter is boring but don't worry I'm updating next week cause SCHOOLS OUT! YEAH BUDDY!**

**Review please I really wanna know if anyone one is even ready this story anymore, and if I should just delete it or like put it on Hiatus or what. So review please and let me know whatcha think! Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything expect my humor and Rikki of course!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVEN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RIKKI<strong>

"…So he tripped going up the stairs to get the crown for Homecoming King." Gwen said laughing, I was laughing so hard, and my head was thrown back with laughter.

"Wow, that's embarrassing," I said, "But I've done worse we have bleaches in our gym and they were calling awards for athletics. The athletic director called my name well, I was walking down when this really cute guy says 'good job Rock' well I turn and about to wink at him lost my footing and fell down the steps."

"Ohmyigosh," Gwen gasped out her body shaking with quiet laughter.

"It was horrible, but my friend Charlie made everyone forget it when she hacked the video feed and showed the wrestling team all singing Madonna's Material Girl."

I remember that moment like it was last year…because it was last year. Charlie I don't know where she comes up with the stuff, thinking of her made me sad. Especially, Leah ever since Charlie saved her from the Bitch Squad, she's just been like a little sister/best friend. While Charlie and I were loud and energetic, Leah was too but she was calm and always made us level headed.

I looked up at Gwen who was wiping under her eyes, cause several tears escaped while she was laughing; she reminded me a lot of Leah.

"Something wrong," Gwen asked softly, looking at me questionably why I was looking at her that way.

"Nothing you just remind me of someone." I said looking away, trying to forget my homesickness I had to be strong.

"Let me guess I remind you of their beauty," she said jokily.

I looked out of the corner of my eye and said sarcastically, "Yup, totally."

We both looked at each other and started laughing.

I turned when I heard the pounding of footsteps down the stairs for a second a thought it could be Kevin but from what I saw of Kevin he was much more quiet then that.

I turned my head and saw the jerk that was Ben Tennyson. It was weird but seeing him with is dark brown hair sticking up in the back, and his wide green eyes still glazed with tiredness, it could only be described as adorable.

I giggled looking at him, alerting him to my presence.

Any thought of him being cute went out the window as his dark forest green eyes narrowed, showing his obvious displeasure of me being even in the same room as him.

UGH, what the hell is his problem!

**Ben**

When I walked down the steps to the dining room I hadn't been expecting Rikki to be sitting down at the dining room table across from my 'favorite' cousin, she and Gwen seemed to have been laughing before I came in. I was slightly unnerved by the fact my cousin and the girl who apparently hated my guts were laughing, I thought the Devil could only cackle.

As Rikki turned to look at me my eyes narrowed in aggravation, her eyes widened in surprised than were replaced by annoyance.

I was about to say something nasty to her but then I remembered what Grandpa Max talked to me about when we got to Bellwood.

"_Ben," Grandpa Max began you could tell he was frustrated with me; we were in front of Gwen's House. Kevin had just carried in Rikki and Gwen went inside to show Kevin where to lay her down. We had just dropped off Julie. "I was surprised at your behavior, why did you treat Rikki like that she has done nothing really to you."_

"_Grandpa," even to my own ears I sounded like a whiny child but I had to make him see my point of view, "she was being rude to Julie. First Gwen, now you. Everyone acting like Julie was in the wrong."_

"_Because Ben she was Rikki has been through a lot, more than most. She may seem tough on the outside but she like everyone else is weak. Try if you can to be at least nice to her. I'm not saying become her bestie or anything I'm saying just be nice to the girl Ben."_

"_Okay Grandpa." _

_I didn't want to but for Grandpa Max I would._

Taking a deep breath I smiled at Rikki, "Whatcha girls talking about."

**Rikki**

I'm starting to think Ben is bipolar or something, he was acting like a complete jerk seeing me as a nuisance and now he's joking around acting like we're best pals.

And I've gotta say he's kind of funning, I was laughing hard at his jokes which were corny yeah, but come on when he says them for some reason you wanna laugh at them.

When Kevin came down and Mrs. T brought out breakfast to say the least I fought the boys for food.

What can I say I'm a growing girl I nourishment.

We talked and laughed like we had been old friends for some time.

It was fun to listen to Kevin's stories of the stupid things Ben said or things he's done. I laughed hard when Kevin said Ben tried to pick up a girl and accidently burped in her face.

"Oh my god," I exclaimed, "that's freaking hilarious!"

After finally laughing for such a long time I snorted which caused me to quickly cover my nose. Gwen, Kevin, and Ben all looked at me, we were silent for a minute before we all burst out laughing.

Through the laughter a voice broke through and said, "Well I'm glad to see you're getting along."

"Grandpa Max," Ben and Gwen said together while Kevin and I just looked on.

"Yeah, in the living room we have some things to discuss." We all looked at each other and nodded.

I followed after everyone not really knowing were the living room was, after going down a hallway we entered the living. I was in shock what I saw in front of me.

**Jimmy**

I was sitting on a cushion in front of the fireplace waiting until Max got back.

Manny was fidgeting on the couch, uncomfortable being in the living probably afraid he was going to break something, Helen was at his side with a comforting hand on his arm. Pierce was looking at himself in the mirror; he seemed obsessed lately to look at himself ever since he started wearing the DNA mask. Alan was in one of the arm chairs head back sleeping, to say the least I can't blame him I was tired too. Me and Cooper had been decoding as much alien transmissions as possible to see if anyone knew of Vilgax's whereabouts but so far nothing. Coop was looking at his holographic phone to decode more information.

We all didn't really know why we were here Max just said we need to be at Gwen's House, which to say was really nice…

I heard a gasp.

I turned to the doorway Max had disappeared to and there standing in the doorway was Max, Gwen, Kevin, and Mr. Tennyson…and then some girl.

She was standing right next to Ben, she was shorted than he was, and she was super pretty. Like pretty pretty. I noticed she was staring at Manny, I could see why what with the fact he took up the whole couch almost by himself and the fact he was the largest of us in the room.

We all were all looking at her, I think we were all thinking the same thing _who was this girl?_

"Everyone," Max said in his leadership voice, "meet Katelyn Roseanna Rock" I saw her grimace when he said her full name "or Rikki as she likes to be called. She is the reason Cooper and Jimmy were decoding transmissions on the whereabouts of Vilgax."

That got everyone's attention, Pierce rose and eyebrow, "Why would she be the reason? What does she have that Viligax would want?"

Max looked us each in the eye. "Rikki as the Omintrix inside her heart but not just any Omintirx she happens to have the very Omintrix that controls Ben's Omintrix."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Sorry for such the long wait, I've gone through a lot since the last update of this story and I'm very happy to say that I will not only try to update both this and my Batman Beyond story this week while I'm off on Thanksgiving Break. I'll try to by the end of the week give you guys at least two chapters.

Wish me luck!

Disclaimer: I've tried pleading with Man Of Action and he won't sell me the rights to Ben 10, though I do own Rikki and this plot line! So yeah suck it!

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<strong>

**Chapter Seven**

**. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>RIKKI'S POV<strong>

The room was deadly quiet, Max's statement as stunning everyone into complete silence unsure of what to say or do. I felt my heart, start to burn in my chest.

"Say that one more time," I said, clutching my t-shirt in a tight fist of my heart.

"I said: You have the Omintrix inside your heart but not just any Omintirx it happens to be the very Omintrix that controls Ben's Omintrix." Max said in all seriousness, looking at me.

My breath started to become labored, and I began to feel very light headed.

_Damn I really need to stop passing out everywhere, what am I a pansy,_ was my last thought before the world turned black.

**BEN'S POV**

I looked at my grandfather in shock, this was a lot to take in, a girl I don't even know has an Omintrix inside of her and she controls mine. Oh and the bonus is she hates me, it can't get better.

I looked at Rikki out of the corner of my eye, something told me she wouldn't take this well.

As she clutching her t-shirt to her chest, she almost whispers, "Say that one more time."

"I said: You have the Omintrix inside your heart but not just any Omintirx it happens to be the very Omintrix that controls Ben's Omintrix." I flinched slightly at the somewhat hard tone he used for her, I could tell he didn't want to baby her but still did he really need to sound so—what a second am I defender the girl who was has been an ass to me this entire time with no remorse. I shouldn't pity her…yet somehow I don't want anyone to be harsh to her…

So consumed in my own thoughts I didn't notice Rikki's breathing was becoming difficult until I saw her begin to fall.

"Ben," Gwen cried out. My hands went out to grab her and luckily I did before her head hit the ground. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders pulling her into my chest, rolled into my chest. I put my arms under her knees and then picked her up bridal style and began to walk toward to the couch which Manny and Elena had just vacated.

"Is she alright," Gwen asked, while I placed her on the couch.

"I don't know Gwen," I said frustrated while running a hand through my hair. For some reason I felt panicked, although I'm not sure why.

As I pulled the quilt laying on the back of the couch over her, Kevin couldn't help but put in his imput, "I wonder what she would do if I told her something else shocking, like I'm her brother or something if she'll faint."

Gwen and I both said in unison, "Shut up Kevin."

"Okay, okay, geez." Kevin said, flopping down into an arm chair.

"Anyway while she's out its best to talk about what will be happening involving the Plumbers," Grandpa Max said while sitting on the couch's arm.

"Alright," I sat down on the coffee table.

"Rikki needs to be ready for whatever will becoming, that will most likely be Viligax and many others who want control of the Omintrix. She must learn to defend herself and so know how to use alien technology."

"That's a lot to learn Grandpa Max," Gwen stated from her spot on the opposite couch arm. I nodded my head agreeing.

"She's right," Pierce said, "That's a lot for one person to learn."

"True it is," Grandpa Max said, "And I want her to know all of it by next Tuesday."

"That doesn't give a lot of time," Kevin said doubtfully.

"Then I recommend you start training her as soon as possible."

**. . .**

**RIKKI'S POV (AGAIN)**

My head was pounding and I was feeling way to warm at the moment almost to the point of suffocation; like some evil giant teddy bear was holding me in a death grip.

"Ben I think you should take off the blanket she passed out, she not dying of hypothermia," I heard a soft girl voice say near my head, I'm guessing Gwen.

"Oh, you're right." I heard a boy, Ben I'm guessing, say slightly sheepishly. Then I felt the evil giant teddy bear leave me.

_AIR! THANK YOU GOD, HOW I'VE MISSED YOU!_

I opened my eyes, feeling very sweating and nasty. I looked around slightly dazed and saw Gwen, Ben and Max all peering over me with concern on their faces.

"What happened," I said my voice slightly raspy. Sitting up against the couch, and looking at everyone.

The tiny kid from earlier, who looked like a miniature version of Ben 'the Jackass' Tennyson, was sitting on the other side of the coffee table. Then there was a black boy around his age sitting on the coffee table looking at me as well. I saw a good looking guy staring at himself in a mirror, umm vain much, then a large and I mean large red guy with four arms and eyes, with a girl with wheels for feet.

What freak version of the Twilight Zone have I entered?

"You passed out on the floor like a pansy," Kevin said from an arm chair. I narrowed my eyes at him. What a dick.

_If I didn't feel like crap I would beat you. _

Gwen got up and hit him upside the head, "Don't be mean Kevin."

_Yeah Gwen girl powers unite suck on that Kevin! _I thought laughing mentally.

"Yes, so now that you've woken up it's best to start discussing where we go from here." Max said, looking at me as he sat on the arm of the sofa.

I peered around Ben, who had sat next to me, "And that would be?"

"Azmuth," Max said, "But first we need to start you're training. Since you carry the only thing in this universe that controls the Omintrix, you've now become extremely valuable. And many bounty hunters as well as many others well come after you. **And when they do you need to be ready.**"

. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So I don't completely like how this chapter when down, it definitely not one of my favorites. But this is where the story really starts to begin the journey of Rikki, Ben, Kevin, and Gwen.

And I understand Rikki's passed out way too much in this story. But then again she's just been suddenly thrust into this world, without a life vest, so I think she as the right to be a little emotional and weak. But don't worry the tough bad ass, stubborn Rikki you guys saw will be back next chapter.

Also we will be seeing Julie again and even her charming group of wannabes! YAY! I need three names for Julie's group of followers. It would be lovely if you could.

Thank you all lovely reviewers and those who favorited/alerted this story if it wasn't for guys I would definitely not come back to fanfiction.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys I want to just thank all the reviewers/favoriters/ alerters you guys are just amazing and I can't help but thank you guys for supporting me in writing this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<strong>

**Chapter Eight**

**. . .**

**RIKKI'S POV**

"Come on Rikki fight back," Gwen called from the sidelines as one of her martial arts friends kicked the crap out of me.

"Hey," I called back dodging the girl's fist that was aimed at my face, "this aint as easy as Jackie Chan makes it out to be."

Just as I finished the statement the girl punched me in the gut, I bent forward hands crossed over my stomach in pain. She then pined to the mat, and might I add, hard.

"Ugh," I groaned, as her forearm dug into my neck.

"Okay, let her up Vera," Gwen called.

Vera, slowly retracted her forearm from my neck, smirking the whole time she did so. "That was fun," I heard her tell Gwen as she began to walk toward her bag and leave the small training area.

"I'm glad someone's having fun," I said from the ground. Gwen began to walk toward me, and stood over me and held out her hand to help me up.

"You okay," Gwen said pulling me to my feet.

I rubbed my now sore throat, "Yeah, as okay as someone who got punched in the gut and then slammed to a mat and pined to a mat by her throat."

Gwen grimaced, "Well, you got to learn how to fight, Rikki."

"Yeah," I said.

I knew I had to learn, especially since it was already Thursday and I had yet to hold my own in a fight. In fact if anything I seemed to be getting worse, the most I had accomplished was getting very acquainted with the practice mat.

"Come on that's enough for today, while start again tomorrow." Gwen sighed and walked over to a bench up against one of the walls to pick up her bag and car keys.

"Tomorrow," I groaned, and followed Gwen out of the gym.

We crossed the parking lot toward the only car left which was Gwen's light blue Bug. After Gwen unlocked the car, we both hopped and after she turned on I immediately went and turned the AC on full blast. Let me tell yeah, being knocked down for three hours wears you out.

I leaned my head against the window, letting the cold air cool down my overheated skin, I could help but feel disappoint from Gwen. And I hated it.

Not because I hate that she didn't understand how hard it was for me, more that I understand she was justified in her disappointment. Heck I was disappointed in myself; I had always been labeled the 'tough girl' since middle school. I had always known the truth but now, I was actually faced with it smack in my face and I finally had to admit what I had been hiding behind the whole time, I was never that tough girl.

I can remember why I was labeled that girl the tough girl at school who was popular but don't piss her off because then she'll beat you up. I had transferred from another middle school in the third grade, and was the new kid. Being the scared third grader I was who had no friends and decided to bring my one really comfort. My stuffed dog named Rex. When arriving at school, one of the boys in my class, took Rex and was saying how he was going to through in the trash or takes it home and feed it to his really mean dogs. His name was Grant Henderson and when I saw him out at recess with my toy, I tackled him to the ground and started hitting him, in a fit of anger. Apparently getting angry in middle school labels you forever, and from then on out I was the "tough girl".

Of course I acted the part, talking tough so no one would question me, making friends on the good and the bad side of things, and never truly following the rules.

While I acted the part on the outside on the inside, I was not any pit of my outer appearance. I couldn't help but feel like I lied to people; because the person they were friends with didn't really exist she was just a mask that in this very moment had started to crumble.

And the startling reality of the world was now coming, and that shy, weak, scared girl I had always been hiding was now coming out.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm super sorry for such a short abrupt chapter, though this will be extremely important in later chapters because it's now been revealed somewhat why Rikki is fainting and got the crap beat out of her in this chapter. She's not that tough girl you guys believed her to be. She's actually the opposite. Just to get that all covered.<strong>

**In other news, I won't be updating this weekend, I have a scrimmage game for volleyball and it's going to be intense! And I also won't be updating next week due to finals:( **

**But when finals are done, I'm going to be on Christmas break so expect a flood of chapters:) **

**And I'd once again like to thank all of you guys who have been reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting this story it means a lot and I hope you have an amazing rest of your week and if any of you have finals too, I wish you luck!**


End file.
